Berries, Parchment, Tooth Paste, Oh My!
by DreamWithYourEyesOpen
Summary: Fred gets a whiff of some amortentia that smells suspiciously familiar.


He hates him. He absolutely despises him. He would never be in this predicament if it wasn't for _him_.

Stupid Professor Snape. It's all his fault.

What is the problem you ask? Well it all began during one of his seventh year Potion's lesson.

"Directions are on the board. You have thirty minutes to make Amortentia and you will be graded on your results. Begin."

After gathering his ingredients, Fred set off to work. Now being quite skilled in Potions, Fred and George finished quickly and proficiently. They waited impatiently for the thirty minutes to be over and managed to lose Gryffindor twenty points during the first twenty-five minutes.

"Hey Forge, what's your potion smell like?" Fred sniffed his potion and was taken aback at the familiar aroma.

"Uhm...berries." George burst out laughing, splitting the concentrated silence throughout the room.

"Ten points from Gryffindor!" Snape bellowed. One half of the room groaned, while the other half snickered.

"What was that about?" Fred asked George after everyone's eyes had turned away from them.

George continued to snicker. "Don't you know who uses berry shampoo?"

Fred shook his head and replied back, "And you do?"

George looked into his twin's eyes and Fred could read the mischievousness in them. And some other emotion he couldn't read...

George kept his voice low when saying, "Hermione does."

Fred rolled his eyes. "And how do you know this?"

To his surprise, George looked embarrassed. "I just do, okay?"

Fred's eyes narrowed at his defensive tone. "Anything you need to tell me, Georgie?"

George avoided Fred's eyes nervously, but was saved from answering by Snape. "Now let's see how many of you have failed." With a devious grin, Snape started at the Weasley twin's table first.

His smile quickly turned into a frown of defeat after inspecting the potions. "Acceptable." He declared grudgingly.

The rest of the day went at a snail's pace, but Fred couldn't get what had happened out of his mind.

There was no way that his love potion had anything to do with bookworm Hermione Granger. Maybe Snape was wrong; maybe he really had messed up his potion. But Fred knows it was just wishful thinking.

George continued to act strangely for the day, and for the life of him, Fred couldn't figure out why.

And that scared him; they're twins and Fred can always figure out what's wrong with George. But he usually never has to try; George shares _everything_ with him.

That night, they sat in their common room with their plans for a Canary Cream in front of them. Feeling the couch dip beside him, Fred turned to find chocolate brown eyes scanning a large book.

"I-I-I g-gotta go." George sputtered and rushed to the boy's dormitories with a deep red blush.

"What's up with George?" Hermione asked with concern.

"I'm George; that was Fred." Fred was concerned for his brother, no doubt about it, but he was a prankster after all.

Hermione's eyes rolled before turning back to her book. "Nice try, Fred."

"H-how'd you know it was me?" No one had ever been able to tell them apart. Not even their own _mother_.

Hermione shrugged nonchalantly and continued to read. "You're twins Fred. Not clones." Fred opened his mouth to argue with her, but was immediately silenced at a strange smell.

_Berries_.

In one quick motion, his nose was against her unsuspecting head. There's that smell again!

"Are you wearing perfume?" With a jerk, Hermione was suddenly on the far side of the couch.

"Are you mental?" She shrieked.

"Just answer the damn question!"

"No!"

"No to answering the question or no you're-"

"I'm NOT wearing perfume!" They stared at each other in silence, both red in the face after their yelling match. Fred thanked Merlin the common room was empty.

"What shampoo do you use?" He asked in a quieter voice, breaking the silence. Hermione's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, before narrowing in suspicion.

"What are you planning?" Her eyes flickered to their forgotten plans that had been left on the table. "Are those your plans?"

Her hand shot out towards them, but Fred caught it inches before reaching them. She fought him, but he was too strong for her. The end result was Hermione pinned underneath Fred on the couch, both panting from exertion.

"Get the bloody hell off of me!" He began to retort back, but caught a whiff of her hair that lay inches from his nose.

_Berries_.

Leaping off the couch and grabbing the Canary Cream plans from the table, he ran to the boy's dormitories, leaving a confused, baffled Hermione on the couch.

They didn't speak after that; Fred in embarrassment and Hermione in account of not even knowing what _that _was. Fred and George never spoke about it either. Fred never did find out why George had left that night, and George never did find out what had happened after he left.

Fred would like to say that he had forgotten all about the incident, but it ran through his mind constantly. And he was suddenly noticing small things about Hermione.

How her hair had turned wavy and silky over the years. How she would chew on her lip when she was nervous.

How she was definitely not a small, awkward girl anymore, but a young woman.

The year came and passed and Fred's "problem" only increased when Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny visited him and George at their shop. Fred's heart about stopped when he saw her, but he ignored it and tried to keep his distance.

Fred was helping out some random boy when it happened.

Hermione stood by the collection of love potions when she pulled a bottle off the table. She opened it and sniffed its contents.

Abandoning the boy, Fred started towards her. But then his twin appeared beside her. Jumping behind a stack of large boxes, he eavesdropped.

"Why hullo Granger. I'm sure a pretty bird like yourself wouldn't need that." Fred clenched his hands at his brother's flirty tone.

Hermione smiled and began to reply, when her eyes widened. "George...have you been...uhm...writing anything lately?"

Both of Fred's and George's eyes screwed in confusion. "No, I suppose not..." George answered. Fred watched as Hermione dropped the potion back in its place on the table, her hands shaking.

"When was the last time you...brushed your teeth?" Her eyes stayed trained on the table.

"This morning..." George suddenly grinned. "Now Hermione, it's my mother's job to patronize me; not _your's_!" Laughing jovially, he walked away.

Fred continued to watch as Hermione looked after his twin in fright. She ran in the other direction towards Ginny with her face a bright red that would've made Ron proud. Fred rushed to the table she had been at previously and read the title of the potion she had smelled.

Amortentia. It didn't take a genius to figured out why she had been asking George all of those questions.

Most complicated love triangle of the century? Fred thinks yes.

_Damn you Professor Snape._

* * *

><p>Just found out that J.K. Rowling was going to pair Hermione and Fred together, but changed her mind...she has crushed my dreams. The series are great, but that pairing would've made it perfectttttt! Anywho, please review:)<p> 


End file.
